The Prophecy for Creepers
by Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow
Summary: Creepers, now hostile mobs. Three of those creepers have the power to defeat the enemy to nature, Steve who caused much destruction. Their frowns showing their hatred for him. Their spirit of harmony giving them courage. Those three creepers find an adventure that is far from exciting, but is it good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_Waaay too many stories, but somehow, this story has been bugging me to use. I suppose I'll do it._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

**How the Creeper Became Destructive**

* * *

Now you see, it wasn't always like this. We weren't always the hostile mobs you humans took us for. No, we were gentle beings in harmony with nature. Then came the first human or the 'player'. We didn't bother with this 'Steve' as he called himself. He didn't bother us. We were fine with that. We just did what we would do, run around, playing, destroying the things that endangered the land.

Then, Steve discovered gunpowder that we drop when we are killed. We are explosives. We spawn back in the same spot we explode, but it causes major damage. We were the only source for this precious gunpowder. Steve also discovered he could craft TNT out of such gunpowder with a mixture of sand. We hope we could build a peace between people and as we called ourselves back then, the creatures of Harmony's Birth. Other mobs respected that. We would only explode to destroy our enemies. Steve was an enemy.

He refused to bring peace. We ended up in one result:

War.

We would get groups of creepers to destroy his house, steal his items, and kill him multiple times. We would sneak up on him slowly. Then, make he hissing sound as a warning. Then, we would explode. He called us 'Creepers'. We used the name constantly. Almost always. Then, we forgot our previous name, 'the Creatures of Harmony's Birth'. The name many respected was gone, lost and known only to the Guardians of Knowledge and Teleportation.

Anyways, back to our situation back then, Steve never gave up. We would kill him, then find him in a biome. For example, we would kill him in a Forest Biome, we would find him in a Snow Biome. Eventually, we decided to use another plan. We could use the other mobs to fight Steve. We tried. They were... weaklings. The skeleton was fine, the spider and zombie were worse. By three swipes of Steve's Diamond Sword, they were out. It was the same with us, but we could explode. The skeleton was fine even if it would also die with three swipes. They had the weapon of Bow and Arrow, and ancient skill only known by them and Steve. It seemed as if we all weren't enough.

Now very long later, a Guardian of Knowledge and Teleportation, or if you want to use the name shortly, an enderman, came to our kingdom to find the king, Master Creeper who had changed his name. Not even the endermen remember or know what his real name was. Master Creeper couldn't remember his own real name either. The enderman came to tell Master Creeper a prophecy. A prophecy to three creepers who will permanently destroy Steve and give the Creepers their peace once more. Master Creeper announced the prophecy to the kingdom using his mega-loud voice:

_Three creatures of your kind will find ten Bacons and give it the light it needs. The items needed to awaken the Bacons must be found on their own. When the light is lit, Steve, the Destructive Foe, will encounter permanent death._

Bacon? No one knew what that meant. Only three creeper friends of a mixture in Knowledge, Power, and Magic knew that it was actually _Beacon. _Apparently, Master Creeper figured it was Bacon, our favorite snack made up of a mob. Sadly, we have to kill them. We don't want to, but it is one of the things we use to survive. We call them Bacon Source. Steve calls it 'Pig'.

Pig. Silly name.

Back to what I was talking about, the three creepers actually didn't think it was them. They thought they were just helpers to help the heroes of the Creepers since they were the three elements all together. Just because of that, they were delighted... although... they haven't figured out their destiny... just yet.

* * *

**Umm... sorry, I might not work on my other story so often since I have 4 or 5 stories already that I have active. AHHHGGG!**

**I actually like this story so far. I might as well say that...**

**Bye, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: _

_I got bored..., so, now I end up writing another chapter..._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Damn you, Lia!**

* * *

_"Good choice, my king," admitted an enderman._

_"Yes... yes... now, maybe now, the Wither will finally understand the knowledge here at The End," said a dragon of a deep dark color. "That fool driving skeletons into his army! That creature... thinking they are the greatest!" _

_The enderman nodded._

_"My king, the three creepers need help finding out who they truly are!" The enderman sighed. "Why isn't that simple enough? I asked you that yesterday! Please!" _

_"Humph! Tensha! You _will _do as I command, am I right?" asked the dragon._

_"Yes! Of course!" replied the enderman with shock. "I would follow any of your commands!" _

_"Then, you _have _sent the messenger to tell Master Creeper of the prophecy that will save the Creeper race from becoming... a popular hostile mob race?" asked the dragon. The enderman nodded._

_"Yes! I have! Y-Your wish is my command sir!" stammered the enderman. Obviously, this dragon was ferocious. _

_"Good, Tensha, the creepers, they have the power... right?" asked the dragon. The enderman nodded. "Then, all _you _have to do, is help awaken their power! You don't need to help them figure out their elements... they will do it themselves... By then, my old enemy, the Wither, will finally see the knowledge and skill we have... finally... we can show him!"_

* * *

"Hey, Fisma! Hey!" called a familiar voice. Fisma turned around, confused.

"What's wrong, Lia?" asked Fisma. Lia came and coughed.

"F-Fisma! Have you seen Tesmo?" asked Lia. Fisma shook his head.

"No, hey he wasn't even at school today!" Fisma shivered. "That prophecy, probably drove him to reading about stuff at the library... I can't stand that evil place!"

Fisma hated the library. He hated reading. An average creeper you might say.

"Come on Fisma! Let's go find Tesmo!" hissed Lia. Hissing might sound like bad news or something a cat might do, but it's actually normal around these creepy parts! See what did there? HA HA HAH HA! Oh, sorry, god, I have to stop making those terrible jokes! Don't even know how I can laugh! *cough* *cough*

"I'm not going!" protested Fisma. "You know how much I hate the library! I don't have any idea how Tesmo can handle that!"

"Too bad! You're going anyways!" Lia commanded. She laughed a crazy laugh to me. "Unless... you want a piece of me of course," she said evilly. Fisma panicked. Not a good way to enjoy a day! Fisma started running with his green feet. Hissing, he took a turn. _Fine! If I have to, I'll go to the library._

_Damn you Lia!_

* * *

**I'm a little lazy right now, sorry it was incredibly short. Don't worry, _most _of my other chapters are longer and better. This was just for the sake of killing time. Got bored, did this. Stuff happens!**

**So yeah!**


End file.
